


I Can Take Care of Myself

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hi! Umm I have a request. Reader hunts with the winchester boys and when gabriel flirts with her the boys get really protective. fluff/smut? Thanks :)Warnings: Fluff, Smut, Litte Language





	I Can Take Care of Myself

Dean and Sam were busy in the bunker library trying to find a new case to start working on. Things weren’t as crazy as before and finally had some time to go back to the basics.   
“Check this out. Six dead in Nampa, Idaho. Looks like it could be a nest of vampire.” Sam turned his laptop around so Dean could check it out.  
“Yeah, but I found something closer. Looks like a quick salt and burn. Only three hours away.”  
“Could head there, then drive to Nampa.”   
“Sounds good.” Dean leaned back, making a mental list of all the things they would need. “We should leave tomorrow. Make sure to tell (Y/N).”  
“I’ll start packing.” Sam got up, stopping when he noticed a visitor dropped by. “Gabriel?”  
The archangel waved at the brothers with a mischievous smile playing on his face. “Hey kiddos.”   
“What do you want?” Dean growled.  
“Is that anyway to treat an old friend?” He sang, leaning against one of the tables. “Going somewhere?” His eyes glanced over the pile of books and paper on the table Dean was sitting at. “More hunting? Doesn’t it get boring?”  
“No.” Dean answered in a low voice. “Now, what the hell are you doing here?”  
“Just thought I’d drop by, see how Sasquatch and Deano are doing.”   
“We’re fine, thanks.” Dean replied curtly.   
“Hey guys!” You burst into the room, finding Dean glaring at a man with Sam near him. “Who’s he?” You asked, approaching them.  
“Who are you?” Gabriel grinned wildly at you, his whiskey eyes darting up and down your body. “How’d you two idiots get this fine young lady to put up with both of you?” He faced the brothers. You giggled in appreciation.   
“This is Gabriel.” Sam explained.  
“Oh, the archangel. The one who saved your butts from Lucifer?” You shook his hand, staring at brothers who simply rolled their eyes.  
“He also killed me like a hundred times!” Dean pointed out.  
“Pfft. All in the past, Deano.”  
“You still haven’t answered why you are here.”  
“Well, now that I see this beautiful lady, I’m glad I stopped by.” Gabriel took your hand, kissing it, keeping his eyes on you. “I’m afraid I still don’t know your name.”  
“It’s (Y/N).” You simply stated, smiling at the archangel.  
“A lovely name. I see my father took extra care when he came up with you.” He sent you a wink.  
“Alright, that’s enough.” Dean grabbed the back of Gabriel jacket, pulling him away. He didn’t get very far with the archangel’s strength.   
“Oh, come on.” You pouted. “Someone finally pays attention to me and you drag him away?”  
“Yep.” Sam grabbed your hand, pulling you into the kitchen.   
“He can’t be that bad.” You whined as you stood in the kitchen with Sam blocking the door. “He’s an angel.”  
“He ran away from Heaven and became a trickster.”  
“Look I don’t care what he did to you, but he seems like a nice guy.”  
“No.” Sam said deadpanned.   
“You’re not my dad nor my brother.” You crossed your arms. “Was this really all that necessary? I mean he could easily fight of Dean.”  
“Alright he’s gone.” Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. You glared at them both. “Look, he’s bad news.”   
“Whatever.” You stomped out of the kitchen. “I’m not a baby. I can take care of myself. He didn’t seem like that bad of an angel.” You shouted out as you headed back to your room.  
“We leave on a hunt tomorrow!” Sam yelled back as he went to his own room.

You didn’t hear from Gabriel again until you were halfway to the salt and burn case that was three hours away. The radio was blasting AC/DC with Sam riding shotgun and you forced in the back of the impala. You rested your head against the cool glass, trying to get some rest before the case.   
Hello. A voice popped up in your head. You sat up straight, looking around, but the boys didn’t seem to notice. You there?   
Gabriel? You asked in your mind. The whole things was rather strange.   
Oh, good you can hear. His cheerful voice filled your head.  
You’re in my head. Is that some kind of archangel power?  
One of many. Listen I know we didn’t get off to the best start….  
Take about over protective. You rolled your eyes, looking at the brothers in the car.   
Yeah. Well, wanna mess with them? Gabriel offered.  
How? You smiled at the idea.  
Just watch. Gabriel replied. The AC/DC song was suddenly replaced with Heat of the Moment by Asia. You didn’t quite understand the meaning behind it, but it had an effect on Sam. Sam’s hands flew to the radio, changing the station, but every station he flipped to happened to be playing the same song. Dean pulled over, trying to help figure it out with his brother. They kept yelling at each other. Dean blaming Sam that he broke the radio in his precious car and Sam desperately trying to shut the song off. You couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, covering your mouth to muffle the sounds.  
See? You could hear the smile in his voice.   
That’s great. Sam looked like he was about to tear the entire dash out if the song wouldn’t stop. Perhaps you should stop. Dean won’t like it if Sam destroys the car.  
Alright, alright. The song stopped and Dean left the radio off for the rest of the ride.   
So, Gabriel. Why you in my head? See anything you like?  
Maybe. Figured this was the only way to really talk to you.  
Well, I like it. Don’t get to meet too many people with the brothers around. Dean once punched a guy who was looking at me. He was also drunk too. Gabriel’s laughter filled your head, making you blush slightly to yourself. Maybe I could see you soon. Knowing them, they’ll crash out in the motel...and I always get a different room.  
Perhaps I should buy you dinner first. Got a reputation to maintain.  
And what reputation would that be? You giggled out loud, making Dean look at you in the rearview mirror.   
I do have class. Classest angel in Heaven. He stated proudly.  
I thought you were in several pornos.   
That almost caught him off guard. Yeah, well, we all have our hobbies.  
Hobbies, hmm? You stared out the window, noticing you were only a couple of miles from the town. Pick me up at six. I’m sure we can find a place.  
Of course, my lady.

“Why does (Y/N) only ever hold the flashlight?” Dean grunted as he shoved out some dirt from the grave they were digging in.  
“Cause I’m a woman.” You simply stated. “It’s one of the only good things about sexism.”  
“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t mind if you got all feminist right about now.”  
“Keep working.” You smiled, watching their muscles flex under their shirts. Sam’s shove hit the casket, hearing a cling underneath.   
“Almost done.” Sam panted. Dean stood back, helping him lift the cover off. Once that was done they climbed out of the hole they dug, pouring salt and gasoline over the body. Dean lit a match, dropping it into the hole as you stood watching the body burn.  
“Easy.” You said as you head back to the impala. Dean and Sam disposed of their shovels and bags into the trunk as you sat in the back again.   
“Bar?” Dean asked as he turned the car on.  
“Actually I wanted to go back to the motel.” You chimed in.  
“Since when do you skip going to bars with us?” Dean asked.  
“I’m tired. We have another hunt to go to and I feel like resting.”   
“You can rest in the impala all day tomorrow.”  
“Dean, does it really matter?”  
“No.” He looked at you in the rearview mirror. “It just seems a little unlike you.”  
You ignored his concerned. “Drop me off, okay?”  
“Alright fine.”  
A few minutes later Dean pulled into the parking lot, letting you hop out to go to your room. You didn’t get all that dirty thanks to the brother doing most of the work, so you just picked out an outfit, dressing up nice for your date tonight.   
Gabriel knocked on the door right at six, you answered with a bright smile. “I know the perfect place.” Gabriel offered you his arm as he teleported you right outside a local steakhouse.   
“Yum.” You said before walking in with him. A waiter seated you at a table rather quickly, handing you each a menu. “What are you going to have? Dessert first or second?”  
His eyebrows raised at your questions. “New York stripe and then hot fudge sundae and perhaps the chocolate lava cake.”  
“Hmmm.” Your eyes glided over the menu. “Might have to get my own desserts. I don’t really like to share.”   
You saw Gabriel smile at your comment. “Sweet tooth?”  
“You could say that.” You hummed.   
“I think I like you more already.” He licked his lips.  
“That didn’t take long.”  
The waiter came back asking you your choices. With each of your requests he was off to relay them to the kitchen.  
“So why do the Winchesters hate you so much?” You crossed your legs, leaning on the table.  
“Oh you know, history...and I couldn’t help myself.”   
“What you did in the car….I’ve never seen Sam look so frantic.” You chuckled at the memory.  
“You should’ve seen them when I put them in T.V. land.” He laughed back.  
“Oh, I heard about that. They never elaborated though.” You took a sip of water. “Sounded fun.”  
“It was. I made Sam say he had gential herpies.” You both burst out in laughter.   
“No wonder why every girl he sleeps with dies.” You cracked up again.  
“Then there was the Nutcracker.”  
“Oh, boy.”  
“Sam got hit right in the spot.”  
“No!” You gasped. “Oh what a show that must’ve been.”  
“Also turned him into a car.”  
“Sam?”  
“Yeah.”   
You both kept laughing as you talked more and more about T.V. land that the archangel created. Your food soon arrived, making your mouth water. Both of you dug in without a word, appreciating each other’s company.   
Dessert arrived a few minutes after you finished your main courses. Gabriel ordered his sundae and lava cake, while you got a lava cake and slice of cherry pie. You surprised Gabriel by eating all your dessert first, leaning back in the chair, feeling stuffed.  
You left the steakhouse, walking a few yards before Gabriel transported you back to your motel room. Without a care you crashed out onto the bed, feeling it dip slightly as Gabriel sat on the edge.   
“You should take me out again.” You blushed against the sheets.  
“Hopefully the brothers won’t get in the way.”  
“I can take care of them.” You sat up, sitting next to him.   
His hand went to your face, you leaned into the touch, biting your lower lip. His whiskey eyes looked at them before he grazed them with his own. He was light as feather, kissing your face before paying attention to your lips again. This time there was more heat and passion behind it.   
You tilted your head, giving him a better angle as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. You fingers went up to his golden hair, roaming through it.   
You were intoxicated by the taste of lips that at first you didn’t notice his hands go down your pants, unzipping them. Once you took notice, you slightly stood up, pushing them down along with your underwear to the floor. With this opportunity you straddled him, pushing him back against the sheets.   
You kissed along his jawline, feeling the prickle of his hair, against your skin. You hands went down pressing against the bulge in his pants. He moaned under your touch giving your tongue access to his mouth in return.   
In response Gabriel stroked your folds, circling your clit, making you groan out his name. “You’re wearing too much.” You said, kissing down his neck, sucking a spot under his earlobe. Gabriel grunted a reply, snapping his fingers, making you both naked. At the surprise of feeling bare, Gabriel took advantage, rolling over so he was on top with your back pressed against the bed.   
His lips grazed your skin, traveling closer to your core where he had his thumb rubbing your clit.   
Your hands bunched up in his hair as his tongue darted in and out of your core before plunging deep inside you. Gabriel curled and and slide in and out, making you squeal under his touch. He placed one hand on your inner thigh, making more room for him to work his magic.  
“Gabe…” You quivered under his touch, feeling yourself near the edge. With his thumb working at your clit and his tongue searching out your most sensitive spots you felt like you were about to explode. As his tongue curled again you came. He lapped up your juices with glee as your vision went bright, arching your back.  
“Not done yet.” Gabriel smirked, positioned himself at your entrance. You clawed at his back as he thrusted into you, starting at a rough quick pace. You wrapped your legs around the small of his back, giving him a better angle to work with. Over and over he hit your g-spot as he sucked on your left breast.   
You kept kissing along his neck, breathing in the sweat of his skin. He pounded into you, grabbing your hips, knowing they’d probably be bruises there tomorrow. Your bundle of nerves grew, knowing you were close again. Gabriel’s pace grew random as he also came close to his own orgasm.   
With a pornstar cry, you came under him, gripping onto his shoulders as you felt himself spill into you. He thrusted a few more times before pulling out and laying beside you. You laid side by side on the bed with the covers draped over your bodies. Gabriel snaked an arm around, kissing your forehead, before resting in the nook of your neck. His breath washed over your flushed skin as you tilted your head to be closer to him. Together you laid in bed, enjoying each other’s company before sleep won the fight. Even Gabriel closed his eyes, wanting the moment to last. 

You were dreaming when you heard a strange knock. You weren’t sure if it was real or part of the dream world, but it grew louder. Reality started to pull you back as you heard the knock on your motel room. It stopped before you could fully comprehend and then a click.   
“What the hell?!” You heard someone screech. The voice sounded a lot like Dean.  
“Gabriel?” Yep, that was Sam.   
Your eyes shot open, taking in information as you noticed your motel door open with the brothers standing at the end of the bed. Gabriel was right next to you with an arm around your shoulders. Your gaze went back to the brothers who looked slightly drunk and very upset.  
“Guys?” You rubbed your eyes. “What are you doing here?”  
“We saw you had a light still on and wanted to make sure you were alright.” Sam started.  
“I guess we know why you didn’t want to go to the bar with us. Got a better offer, huh?” Dean snapped at you.  
“Hey! I can take care of myself.” You curtly replied. “If I want to see Gabriel I can. You guys need to stop being all protective.”  
“We’re looking out for you.” Sam defended.  
“I appreciate that, but I can make my own choices.”  
“Not any good ones.” Dean glared at Gabriel.  
“I’m not a little girl who needs protecting. I’m a hunter.” You reminded them. “I kill vampires, werewolves, ghosts, demons, and whatever else. I think I can determine if Gabriel is good or not by myself.”  
“You.” Dean pointed at the archangel. “Don’t think you’re getting out of this. We can talk about this in the morning.” He started to walk out of the room.  
“Dean.” You called. “I can make my own choices. Whether or not they are good ones is up to me. I don’t tell you how to live your life.”  
Dean clenched his jaw, knowing you got to him. He didn’t say anything but you could tell he’d give in. Sam followed his brother, shaking his head at the image of you and the archangel all cuddled up in bed.   
“Should lock the doors better next time.” Gabriel finally spoke up.  
“Next time?”   
“Course.” He gave you a light kiss on the lips. “They don’t scare me. And as long as you can put up with me….I’m all yours.”  
“Sounds good.” You kissed him back before flopping down on the bed, ready to head back to sleep.


End file.
